


The Marvelous Descendents of Mr. Sparda

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Everything Changed...When the Spartan Brothers Uploaded Their Porn Videos, M/M, Sexual Humor, trash party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: A pair of twin brothers from Red Grave City opens their own channel on SexHub.





	The Marvelous Descendents of Mr. Sparda

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Marvelous Descendents of Mr. Sparda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126669) by [nightgoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightgoose/pseuds/nightgoose). 



> so the original author said it's something alike to the pornhub comment section. It's truely amusing, which lead to me translating it. And I haven't been on ph for quite some times...hope i catch the spiritual energy of our beloved pornhub comment section  
> And betaed by the original author

SUNDAY MORNING ANAL TRAINING  
From: SonsOfSparda  
Keywords: Gay, Amateur, Big Dick, Muscle, Anal Fingering  
Description: Hey there, this is our first video on SexHub! We are twin brothers from Red Grave City, you can call us Tony and V. We love pizza, great sex and other non-violent activities. Make love, not war! If you like hot sex, exploring new kinks, and expect more of our dirty escapades, click right to subscribe→

_** Top Comments ** _

  
**Korkie24**  
I’m not asking for HD but the quality’s so poor like stripping out straight from the 60s dude what r you doing  
**From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  Sorry bro!!! Thanks for the feedback, we know this is a problem and are working on it, unfortunately we got limited funds, so your subscription would help us a lot to support our channel

 **SLUTTYS**  
I feel the mind-blowing energy of pure sex exploding despite that filthy shitshow of a room  
  **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  Hey thanks a lot

 **cerVcleDiET**  
wow, what am i watching? silver-haired twins on sexhub! anyone can tell me which one's which?  
  From SonsOfSparda  
  Tony is the better looking one, face's not showing much on screen, and the one with his hair and ass up is V, which is my big brother -- hope he doesn't read the comment

 **Discosoda**  
You might want to add monster dick to the tag, it'll get you more views  
  **From** _**SonsOfSparda**_  
  K! I tagged demon dick, more authentic

 **Wetpantoverload**  
Just when those people would realized that all cap the title would not give them more views instead just make them look dumb  
  **From** _**SonsOfSparda**_  
  didn’t bother turn off the caps lock, won't happen again next time

 **truefaggot**  
i never thought its a size possible for human  
 **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  I'm hiding this comment, V would be too smugly smug

 **dicklov**  
Nice wig  
  **From** _**SonsOfSparda**_  
  Behold, mortal! You have the honour to witness 100% all natural silver hair

 **hardcorepassion3**  
Magnificent! Even with such horrifying quality you guys still look like Scandinavian gods come to life, of course with dyed hair or wigs  
  **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  we are working on that. I promise it’ll get better next time, and our hair's undyed.

 **wilddick69**  
I want to lick his hole 2  
  **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  And I want to fly to the moon

 

  
V's First Double Penetration!  
From: SonsOfSparda  
Keywords: Gay, Amateur, Demon Dick, Double Penetration, Orgasm, Bareback, Dildo, Rough Sex  
Description: Hooray, we reached five hundreds subscribers! And another good news: our camera has been updated, which means better image and longer shots! I'll stop ranting, please enjoy our extraordinary rendezvous. We love all the comments and would make more creative content based on the feedback.  
If you like hot sex, exploring new kinks, and expect more of our dirty escapades, click right to subscribe→

 **cerVcleDiET**  
17:04 you'll hear the moaning from heaven  
  **From** _SonsOfSparda_  
  That part is quite hot, we were both enjoying ourselves, and proud of the final delivery

 **ThicKBOI**  
OMG WHAT HAVE I SEEN?! THE HOTTEST BROTHERS ON SEXHUB JUST UPLOAD NEW VIDEO, YOUR WELCUM THAT SWEET JUICE INTO MY MOUTH ANYTIME!!!   
  **From** _**SonsOfSparda**_  
  Actually it's not so sweet but you should know that already

 **wilddick69**  
Fuk...I booked flight ticket to Red Grave...I want you two sandwich me on darkdamp public bathroom walls and make me scream and cum in me, I'll suck you dry to the bones!!!!!  
  **From** _SonsOfSparda_  
  You’re just saying. I promise you only the two of us can stand each other

 **LUVcum199**  
bottom has the perfect ass!!  
  **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  We worried it would not look good on camera, I probably worry too much

 **Madog33**  
im horny 21 virgin want big cocks, dm me to see my nudes on instagram@xxx  
  **From _demonemperor_**  
  ME

 **SHAME!!**  
Shameless porno makers like you two had my son locked himself in his room got wasted young people nowadays does not understand at all PORNS ARE NOT NORMAL I DONT WANT MY SON TO LIVE IN A WOLRD LIKE THIS AND WATCH FAKE UNREALISTIC BODIES AND PERFORMANCES AND MADE HIM SELF-CONSCIOUS OF HIS OWN BODY EVERY SINGLE DAY????!!!! Have you no shame!!!!  
  **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  I understand how you feel, but I didn't force your baby to watch me having sex??

 **Vincent**  
Jesus Christ! Is there anything more divine than white pubic hair in the world? Remind me of the rumour in town -- the mystrious silver-haired Demon Hunter brothers of Red Grave -- this channel pays the best tribute to them!  
  **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  Come on, we are way hotter than those two

 **FortunaDarkKnight**  
They are brothers???  
  **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  That's right  
    **From _FortunaDarkKnight_**  
    Fucking disgust me, how can anyone be aroused by their own faces? SonsOfSparda should feel ashamed for their incestious behaviour  
      **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
      We feel deeply shamed of ourselves, and decide to bang some more later

 

  
Hardcore Bondage Orgasm!  
From: SonsOfSparda  
Keywords: Gay, Amateur, Demon Dick, Bondage, Creampie, Multiple Orgasm, Bareback, Pain, Scream and Torture  
Description: Yup, you heard that right -- we present you the best bondage video -- of our recent time -- or maybe of our life time! Don't worry, everything in the video is consensual, don't try at home tho. Please tell us what you think!  
If you like hot sex, exploring new kinks, and expect more of our dirty escapades, click right to subscribe→

 **hardcorepassion3**  
Looking rly painful at 7:36, wish the bottom's alright  
  **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  Trust me, he's resilient

 **bitchboi70**  
I never knew I'm a sadist until I watched this  
  **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  Welcome to the new world, dude

 **SEEDgay1987**  
Yeah! Show that silver headed bitch who's in charge  
  **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  Useless pest  
    **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
    That was not me

 **dirtymorty**  
As a certified physician i can conclude what you guys did at 15:00 is beyond human physiology  
  **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  but we did it  
    **From** _**dirtymorty**_  
    I'd like to run test on you two...the erotic kind of test though

 **Luvcum199**  
I laughed so hard at ”where is your motivation” and fell onto the floor  
   **From** _**SonsOfSparda**_  
  So did I

 **Princeofdarkness**  
dick jobs must be expensive  
   **From** _**SonsOfSparda**_  
  not as costly as yours cause the surgeon gotta use hubble telescope to pinpoint your penis  
     **From** _**Princeofdarkness**_  
    laugh while you can! soon you can only beg and cry

 **kinkshamepolice**  
The rope broke twice! Can you use better ropes?  
   **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  The ropes is not the problem, it's just our strength is a bit...unexpected?

 **barebacktom**  
I swear I heard the pizza delivery guy at 21:30  
   **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  You heard it wrong

 **23cmskypeme**  
Never mind the haters, they have no life...Sonsofsparda you are the light of SexHub  
   **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  Don't say that, we are blushing!

 **Esmeralda**  
Dante and Vergil??????WTF????!>????>#%?

 **hornybottom99999**  
anyone can fuck me like this? skype me xxxxx  
   **From _darkemperor_**  
  i can

 **FortunaDarkKnight**  
Throwup

  
Sex in the van!!!  
From: SonsOfSparda  
Keywords: Gay, Amateur, Demon Dick, Creampie, Blow Job, Rimming, Handjob, Tied up, Veriefied Amateur  
Description: What else can I say? 2,0000 subscribers -- We are now verified!!! Much appreciation, we can only repay all the love by presenting the most exciting van sex on SexHub, making your weekend sex-overload!! Thanks and thumbs up to our fan @artisan_of_arms for the set. If you like hot sex, exploring new kinks, and expect more of our dirty escapades, click right to subscribe→

 **analmuncher**  
The neon sign’s right, devil may cry watching this video, but any human being with passable taste will definitely cum.  
   **From** _**SonsOfSparda**_  
  And half-demon will crumy

 **ragingDICK**  
pause at 1:45, you can see there's a weird giant sword in the room -- what kind of people would bring such thing?  
   **From** _**Karolyne**_  
  Our uploader, clearly  
     **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
    It's just kitchen knife  
       **From _ragingDick_**  
      'm concern about your kitchen…

 **bigbadhentai**  
This is so hot...I got hard 4 times to that few minutes on the sofa  
   **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  Wait...So we made you dysfunctional three times in a roll?

 **LUVCUM199**  
WOW I wish someone can fuck me like that  
   **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  Go visit church more often, your wish might be heard by angels

 **MENinheat**  
This is the most mouthy top and the least talkative bottom I've ever seen on sexhub..........lolol fascinating combo  
   **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  Yo! Brothership is indeed fascinating

 **BitchBetterHaveMyMoney**  
you are dead D, swore to god said you you are too broke to pay the phone bill yet here have the leisure to do dozens of pornos better explain yourself and pay me back you demon bitch

 **SLUTTYS**  
Just want you to know, I dreamed of your cocks last night  
   **From** _**SonsOfSparda**_  
  ...Thanks??

 **FortunaDarkKnight**  
Another proof that SonsOfSparda have no shame   
   **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  Seriously, I pity you, kid. You left comments on every videos we uploaded. If this isn't love, then I don't know what is.  
   **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
  I know I'm smoking hot, but even if your life is just slightly not boring you wouldn't be here growling and masterbating like crazy  
     **From _FortunaDarkKnight_**  
    You have no say about my life you impudent scum. I have a girlfriend who loves me and a healthy sex life, unlike you who open your legs for money you pathetic incest  
       **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
      Look what I found? - A 'straight guy' that watches gay porns? If you have a girlfriend, I'll livestream myself eating this camera [image]  
         **From _FortunaDarkKnight_**  
        Fuck you, I've took a screenshot of that. SonsOfSparda you are dead  
          **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
          Please do come and fuck us. We are waiting for you at Red Grave, legs wide opened  
           **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
          What, scared now? Fortuna got no internet or just you running out of your 30M data this month?  
             **From _FortunaDarkKnight_**  
            ???You think I would be afraid of you???  
             **From _FortunaDarkKnight_**  
            [image]  
             **From _FortunaDarkKnight_**  
            [image]  
               **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
              I got plenty experiences on dealing with lousy puppies like you, even with two more heads  
               **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
              And I have this [image]  
               **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
              Cooler than yours [emoji]  
                **From _FortunaDarkKnight_**  
                [image]I’ll blow your head off with it  
                **From _FortunaDarkKnight_**  
                Yeah, both of you, tony and V, or whatever pornstar stage names you call yourselves with  
                  **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
                  I haven't laughed this hard in a long time  
                  **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
                  [image] As you wish  
                    **From _FortunaDarkKnight_**  
                    Don't fucking think I don't dare  
                      **From _SonsOfSparda_**  
                      Come one, puppy, see you soon [image] i will take you out for a walk  
                        **From _FortunaDarkKnight_**  
                        Just you wait  
                         **From** _**FortunaDarkKnight**_  
                        Fuck

 


End file.
